It's complicated
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: Yao finds Kiku on the floor, beaten up after a World Meeting. He brings Kiku to his home to care for him. What will happen afterwards? NiChu. I have no idea what I am doing, first fanfic. I can't write for my god damn life, so prepare for a suckish story. And PLEASE review.
1. Kiku-aru?

The World Meetings were stressful. Alfred was always stuffing his face with hamburgers, screaming about his "heroic" ideas that would never work, Arthur was always fighting with Francis, Feliciano was eating pasta while talking about it, Ludwig was screaming out orders, Gilbert kept saying how awesome he was, and when Francis wasn't fighting with Arthur, he was flirting with the girls like Hungary and Liechinstien. And then Ivan, who kept on holding his pipe and 'kolkolkol'ing with the creepy smile.

************************** _Earlier that day.._

"So everyone, today we are gong to talk about the heroic ideas I've come up with to stop our world problems!"

"You are already a world problem, you hamburger idiot!"

"Artie...that hurts."

"Ohonhon, I would like to hear Angeleterre has to say in my bed."

"SHUT UP YOU FROG!"

"Yeah, bro. Artie is already sleeping in my bed!"

"I think we should all become one with mother Russia, da? China agrees too, da?"

"I-I really don't think so-aru.."

"Oh. Too bad. Kolkolkol..."

"Ve~ Why don't we just all eat pasta!"

"ALVIGHT, ALL OF YOU SHUT ZE HELL UP!"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada..."

Yao was walking around China. It was a nice day outside. There wasn't any rain, clouds, or any loud noises. It was rather peaceful. He sighed. Quiet was something rather rare. There was always noise around. It was either you were invading, you were being invaded, a world meeting, or a meeting with your boss. Yao hated meeting with his boss. HE was a Chinese dragon, who was always getting on Yao's nerve. He drew on Yao's Hello Kitty doll, and that always set him off into a burst of anger.

About his home, he didn't really like his home either. He would always find someone in his home. Like Arthur, who was drinking tea and trying to use Yao's kitchen to cook. But Yao ended up making food for him. And Alfred, who would come into his home uninvited and kept on asking to build things like planes and ships for him for some kind of war. Francis would come into his house as well, and start laughing creepily and saying how cute Yao was. Yao was always creeped out by this and would hide whenever he would come over. And the worst of it was Ivan, who would be in his house while Yao wasn't even home and start eating his food. And he always dressed up as Panda, trying to spy on Yao, and Yao would always wonder what Ivan did to Panda during those times. It was not fun. Not at all.

Speaking of World Meetings, something was off. It felt like that there was something missing. Yao stopped walking and thought for a while. He thought of his allies; Francis, Ivan, Arthur, Alfred, and himself. All were there. He thought of the Axis. Ludwig and Feliciano were there. "Hold on-aru. Kiku wasn't there today. He might be sick. I'll go see if he is alright-aru." And so he headed towards Kiku's house.

As he was walking, he was still in Beijing, he tripped on something. "Aiyahh!", he fell face first into the ground. He slowly sat up and wiped all the dirt from his face. "What did I just trip on-aru?" He turned around. his eyes widened. There was a figure, face-down in the ground, all bloody and bruised from head-to-toe. "What the hell happened-aru?" He slowly confronted the figure. It was a frightening thing to see. There was blood everywhere, staining his torn white outfit crimson red, there was blood in his hair, and bruises on the only part of his face that Yao could see. The unconsious man looked familiar.

"Hold on-aru". White outfit, Japanese, perfect haircut. He thought of one person he knew who could match this person. "No, i-it couldn't be-aru." His voice was slightly shaking. He slowly turned the figure over. Yao saw his face and started to cry a little. It was Kiku. His face was lifeless. He had a huge black-eye and cuts along his face. Yao buried his face in his hands. "K-kiku, please wake up-aru" Yao looked at him again. He wrapped his arm around his back and lifted him a little. "KIKU!?" Yao knew that now wasn't the time for crying. He had to help Kiku, and he had to help him right away. Yao scooped up the young Nation and started to run back towards his own home.

* * *

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I do plan on writing and adding more to the first chapter, but I really do need help if anything is wrong or certain details are missing. I will add those details, I just need you to take 2 seconds of your life to please comment/review. Oh and comment what you think you want to see. I am an absolute airhead that needs extreme help. Thanks! :D**_

_**-Amy**_


	2. You're awake

Yao ran into his home, gripping a limp Kiku in his arms. Yao went into his room and slowly but carefully lay Kiku down on the bed. He stared at the limp body below him. He was pale, lifeless, and very... bloody. He had to clean him up, and get bandages.

He quickly went to the bathroom and got many things. He got a bucket of water along with a cloth, bandages, a new pair of clothes, needle and thread, chopsticks, medicine, and cotton balls.

Yao quickly stripped Kiku of all his clothes except for his boxers. He grabbed the small cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water. He squeezed some water out and started to clean Kiku of all the blood, careful to not open or damage the already terrifying cuts.

After cleaning him for about 13 minutes, Yao grabbed the bag of cotton balls and ripped it open. He took the chopsticks and grabbed a ball. He dipped it into the little dish of medicine that lay beside him. He started to bad all of Kiku's cuts, dipping and dabbing over and over again, using a new cotton ball every few cuts.

After the medicine was done, Yao grabbed the bandages and started to wrap Kiku. It was more difficult than he had thought. Wrapping someone up wasn't hard, but wrapping an unconscious person was hell. Yao tried to manage to balance Kiku with one foot in the middle of his back, so he can start wrapping his chest. It was more difficult than Yao could ever imagine. He managed to wrap his chest and back with about 20 minutes of struggling. He then started to wrap his cuts on his legs. The legs were much easier to handle because you didn't have to hold a large amount of weight.

Yao was soon done wrapping Kiku and started to clean up. He had thrown out all the used cotton balls, put the medicine pack and cloth in the bathroom, the chopsticks in the kitchen, and bucket and needle and thread into the closet, and dressed Kiku in the new set of clothes. Luckily he didn't need the needle and thread for stitches. His cuts weren't deep but they were pretty big.

Yao entered his room and took a seat beside Kiku. He was still unconscious. Or so Yao thought. Yao noticed that Kiku's chest wasn't moving from breathing. Panicking, Yao placed two fingers on Kiku's neck.

"Oh no," Yao's brown eyes widened with fear. "H-he's not breathing. Yao thought if he should call the hospital. "No". It would take too long. He then thought of the only possible way to save Kiku. CPR.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty..." Yao was counting the pushes he did on Kiku. As soon as he reached twenty, he realized something.

"Oh God, I have to k-kiss him..." he then mentally smacked himself in the face. _"N-no, not a kiss, just breathing, JUST BREATHING"_ he thought to himself. Yao looked down at Kiku's face. He took a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and placed his lips onto Kiku's and breathed.

"I-it's just CPR," he thought to himself. "N-not kissing..., although kissing him wouldn't be bad either..." his face reddened as he thought of the last remark. "What am I thinking-aru..." Still realizing that he was still kissing Kiku, Yao withdrew his face. "That wasn't so bad..."

After about 10 more settings, Yao placed his lips on Kiku's again and breathed. He withdrew once again from Kiku, looking at him. He watched him for a little bit. Some color began to come back to his skin, and he started to breath again. "Whew," Yao sighed and plopped on the floor, laying next to Kiku, up on one elbow so that he can see Kiku properly. Kiku started to wake at this point, turning unknowingly so his face was right in front of Yao's. Kiku opened his eyes and looked right at Yao. Yao smirked and said "Morning sunshine".

Kiku gasped and backed away a little bit. "Y-yao-san, h-hello.." Kiku blinked a few more times and looked around him. "Why am I at your house? The last thing I remember was being late for the World Meeting. What on Earth happened to me?" He brought one hand to his face.

Yao frowned. "I honestly don't know-aru. I noticed that you weren't at the World Meeting, and I figured you were sick, so I came to your house to check on you. But when I was almost at your house I tripped on you and saw that you were all covered in bruises and blood. So I picked you up and ran all the way to my house. I also cleaned you up and gave you new clothes if you hadn't noticed already-aru."

Kiku looked down at himself. "Ah, thank you Yao-san. But why did you have to bring me here. Why didn't you stay at my house? It was closer." He paused for a few seconds. "And why do my lips and some other areas on my body feel like they have been attacked by some perverted monster." Yao looked down, and blushed.

"I-I don't know. Yao smiled. "Anyway, why I brought you here. It was because I liked my house better. And I knew where all the medical supplies were-aru. And plus, you look adorable in my clothes." As soon as he realized he said this, he put a hand over his mouth and felt his face burning up.

But Kiku's face was practically a tomato. It was a deep red and he started to stutter. "U-um t-thank you Yao, f-for doing all t-this. A-and I'm g-glad you t-think I'm a-adorable." He looked away as he said the last comment.

It was silent for a few minutes. Yao was the first to break that silence. "I'm a bit hungry-aru. Would you like something to eat, Kiku?"

"Yes, thank you very much." And they both headed off to the kitchen.

_**Whew. Took me 3 hours to write this chapter. Not that bad. Anyway, about the perverted monster thing. Let's just say he di da little more than kiss Kiku while he was unconscious. I will let your minds do the imagining. A little e more progress and fluff from the first chap. Anyway, if you would be so kind to plop down a review, it would really mean and help a lot. Well, goodbye for now!**_

_**~Amy :)**_


	3. You're safe, I'll protect you

Yao and Kiku were eating their dinner in an awkward silence. Kiku didn't say anything, so Yao was trying desperately to come up with something conversation-worthy.

_'How are your cuts?' STUPID! His cuts are deep. You should know that, you cleaned them after all!_

_'Do you enjoy your meal'? IDIOT! That sounds like your forcing him to enjoy it._

_'What happened to you, do you remember anything'? MORO- Well, that might be something... I'll try..._

"Kiku, just out of curiosity, what exactly happened to you-aru?"

Kiku answered with no expression, as usual. "I got attacked."

_'You don't say...'_ Yao just stared at him with a 'no-duh' expression. "I can see that-aru. Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I remember some things. I left my house this morning in a rush, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get in China for the meeting in time. I got dressed in my usual attire, had a cup of the tea you gave me-which was very delicious by the way- and headed out the door. I ran across the meadows that were behind my house, it was a quicker way to Tokyo and to the air port. But I didn't make it to Tokyo when I came across this strange figure. It was dark, and it was motioning for me to come over. So I approached it. It moved behind some bushes so it could be better hidden. Before I could even ask what it wanted, other things came jumping out at me and had me tied up and gagged. I tried to move but I couldn't." Kiku had tears forming at the edges of his chocolate eyes. "T-the things that they did to me Yao, I didn't like it. They didn't rape me, but they did other awful things. I can't remember the exact things but-but" Kiku started to wail and the tears started to shed. Yao immediately started to panic and ran over to Kiku's side, pulling him into a warm and comforting embrace.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I won't let them get you-aru. You are safe here with me." Yao brushed his fingers in Kiku's soft hair and started to rock him gently back and forth. "Shh. Don't cry-aru. You're safe. You're safe." Yao started to rub his back. "You're safe. I'll help you remember so that we can catch those people and put them in their right places-aru. Which is prison." Yao took a deep breath. "How many people were there-aru?"

"There were four people altogether." Kiku's crying slowed down a little. He looked up at Yao, who smiled down gently at him. A faint pink flush dusted Kiku's cheeks. Kiku didn't know why, but he found himself mesmorized by that smile. "Yao-san, may I-

"Please Kiku, just Yao. We're close friends, aren't we?" Yao's heart pained as he said the word 'friends'. He wanted to be just a little more.

Kiku blinked. "Sorry. Yao, may I stay here for a while? At least I get my memories back? If it's alright with you, of course."

Yao's smile became even bigger as he squeezed Kiku more. "Of course! Of course-aru! You can stay as long as you like. I wouldn't mind having some company! Well, the others I would mind...they're a bit too roudy. I missed you staying! We can sleep in the same bed and gaze up at the stars, just like old times-aru!"

Kiku found his face pick as he gave a big smile (well the biggest that Kiku would let others see) at the idea. "Hai. Thank you very much Yao. I would like to sleep and gaze at the stars with you. I missed those times as well."

Yao sighed. Those times. Back when his heart first fell in love with this Japanese bo-no-_man_ that was currently laying in his arms. He remembered the first day he spotted him. It was the day that would change his life forever.

In a way that he never expected it to.

_Yao closed his eyes and sighed. "Aiyaa, all this paperwork and work is absolutely crazy-aru." Yao was wondering the bamboo forest that was surrounding his house. He opened them once again to see a little Japanese nation standing in front of him. _

_"Oh, you must be a new country-aru. You're so little." Yao leaned down to get better look at the little boy in front of him. The first thing that Yao saw was the boy's eyes. They were deep pools of chocolate brown, that were big, for such a little nation. But they didn't look strange on him, oh no, they looked beautiful. Yao's breath was immediately taken away. He has never seen such pretty eyes in his life. Yao stood back up before he could drool. "My name is China. What's yours-aru?"_

_The little boy looked up at him, with absolutely no expression. But his eyes had a bunch of emotion in them. They showed happiness, curiosity, and love. "Nice to meet you China where the sun sets. My name is Japan, where the sun rises." _

_Yao gaped at the little kid in shock. "Th-This kid is so rude-aru!"_

Yao chuckled at the memory. Kiku looked up at him, confused. "What's so funny, Yao?"

Yao looked down at Kiku and rubbed his head. "Oh, I was just remembering the first time I found you in the bamboo forest-aru. Do you remember that?"

Kiku looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Hai. I do." Yao laughed even more.

"Do you remember what you said? 'Nice to meet you China, where the sun sets. My name is Japan, where the sun rises-aru." Kiku shot his head up at Yao, his eyes filled with surprise, embarrassment, and shock.

"Yao, you still remember the exact words I said?"

Yao grinned. "How could I not forget? They were such rude words coming from such a small nation-aru. It was both upsetting and amusing." Yao looked down at Kiku, who's eyes were starting ot get heavy. "Come, let's go to sleep. You need rest, you had a rough day." Kiku nodded.

"Okay. Thank you again, for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it, Yao." Kiku smiled. It was a little bigger thsn his normal smiles, which were rare. This one was even rarer, it was only for Yao to see. Not that he would admit it.

"The pleasure is all mine-aru!" Yao led the way to his bedroom, where they soon enough slipped on some sleep wear (Kiku had to borrow from Yao), and slipped into the bed and fell asleep. They were hugging each other tightly as they slept. And neither of them knew it.


	4. Angels and Meal Time

The next morning Yao was the first to wake. He blinked his sleepy Amber eyes awake admired his sleeping friend next to him. To Yao, looking at a sleeping Kiku was just as equal as looking at a sleeping angel.

"He looks so cute-aru." He mumbled. AS he looked at Kiku more, he noticed that Kiku was laying on top of his right arm, using it as a pillow. Yao also noticed that his left arm was resting on the small yet perfect man curve Kiku had, on his waist. They were laying like a couple normally would. Yao carefully slid his arm out from Kiku's head, and slowly slid it to his cheek. Yao smiled as he held Kiku.

Kiku was absolutely beautiful. His skin was smooth and perfect. Yao leaned over and planted a warm, long, gentle kiss on his little angels forehead. When he pulled back, his eyes widened as his cheeks flushed a bright pink, because he saw that his little angel had woken up.

Before Yao could even say anything, Kiku leaned up to him, and planted a butterfly-light kiss on his forehead. Kiku pulled back, face very dusted pink. "We're close friends, right?" He closed his eyes and smiled that made Yao's heart skip a couple of beats.

Yao just smiled in return and used the hand that was in Kiku's waist to pull him closer. "Of course we are-aru. We'll always be friends." And again, his heart ached at that dreadful word. 'Friends.' Oh how that word mocked him. Always telling him that Kiku will never be his. That he will never make love to Kiku, or kiss him, or have the nerve to tell him everything. That word was like a curse. It was weighing him down, and on a lot of days, Yao would cry to himself because he knew that Kiku wouldn't be his and he just couldn't deal with that alone.

Kiku looked up at Yao with hopeful eyes. "Yao, I had a nightmare last night. It was repeating everything that I could remember from that event, and I remember what one person kind of looked like." Kiku was very excited, and Yao jumped out of the bed and grabbed some paper and ink.

He labeled the paper in four categories. He labeled them 'Person 1', 'Person 2', 'Person 3', and 'Person 4'. He positioned his hand under 'Person 1'. "You said there were four, right? Okay, so tell me what you remember what Person 1 looked like-aru."

Kiku got out of the bed and joined him. "It was actually person two. The only thing that I could remember about person two is that he had bright green eyes, and he was not from this country. I saw his bare hand, and he had white skin. Now that I remember, all of them had white skin."

Yao noded and wrote under all of the labels 'White Skin', and under 'Person 2' he wrote 'Green Eyes'. "Is that all you remember-aru?" He looked up at Kiku.

Kiku nodded. "Hai. That is all I remember. I'm sorry that I can't remember more." He looked down in shame. Yao looked at him with sad eyes.

Yao leaned over and patted Kiku's shoulder. "Don't be sorry-aru. It's perfectly alright. Plus, it's only been one day. You can't expect verything to pop up. It takes time." He grinned a huge smile at Kiku. "I'm just proud hat you remembered something."

Kiku looked at him for a second before smiling that cute (according to Yao) little smile. "Hai. I'm proud of myself as well." He stood up from the little table. "Would you like to help me cook something for breakfast, Yao?"

Yao put down the paper and ink, letting the paper dry. "Shi. I would. Come on." He led Kiku to the kitchen.

* * *

Yao got out a pan. He put it on the fire-powered stove on a medium heat, and carefully spread a little bit of oil throughout the pan. He turned to Kiku. "May you sauté the green onions, bean sprouts, and celery until they are tender-aru?"

Kiku nodded. "Of course." Yao turned back to what he was doing while Kiku got out new dishes and things to do his part of the meal. While the pan was going, Yao got out a bowl and started to beat all six eggs and added a 1/4 teaspoons of water, salt, pepper, and paprika to the mixture. Yao was deep in concentration until Kiku broke the silence.

"Yao, is there anything else I can do to help? Should I cook the shrimp until its pink?" He looked at Yao switch no expression, just a little tilt of his head, which Yao found adorable.

"Shi. That would be a great help-aru. And after, can you add that and the veggies to the egg mixture?" Kiku just nodded in response.

After some time and mixing and hearing oil and other shit, the Egg Foo Yung was finally done. They both cleaned up and sat at the table to eat.

"This Egg Foo Yung is very delicious, Yao. You did a great job. I always loved your cooking. It never failed to impress my palettes."

Yao blushed a little at this comment. "I-It was really no problem-aru. I couldn't have done it without your help. And besides, food is always more delicious when it's shared with someone. Feliks taught me that. That's why he ways eats with Toris."

Kiku smiled and looked at Yao. "It seems that Feliks was right. The meal is even more amazing than I remembered."

"Thank you Kiku. You know, your cooking is more amazing than mine. The Tonjiru that you make is absolutely wonderful-aru!"

"Oh no. It's nothing special."

"Yes it is-aru." Yao crossed his arms.

Kiku glared at him a little bit. "No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

Yao and Kiku did this about another 20 minutes before they both started to laugh at each others arguing. "Hey, Kiku. How about we take a bath together and do something today-aru? I'll show you around Beijing and take you to a lot of tourist attractions!"

Kiku just laughed and smiled at Yao's excitement. "Yes. I would very much enjoy that, Yao."

"Yay-aru!"

They both laughed some more and headed off to the bath.

* * *

**Hey! Anyway, please leave a review if you see any mistakes or haut just want to review. The button is there for a reason people!**

**-Amy**


	5. Yong Soo is in love

"Isn't this great, Kiku? We haven't done this in a long time-aru!" Both Yao and Kiku were sitting in the bathtub, across from one another. Yao was very excited to be in the tub. Kiku was too, however, he was a little uncomfortable. Yao seemed to notice this, so he looked at Kiku with a concerned look. "Kiku, are you okay-aru? You look a bit uncomfortable."

Kiku looked up from his hunched up position. "I'm fine Yao. I just haven't taken a bath with anyone in a long time, and that was when I was a kid. Now I'm a grown man, and to me, well, it just feels weird to do it again."

Yao paused and then smiled. "Are you worried about your figure? Don't worry, you have a nice, built body for someone as petite as you. Or are you worried about your size? From what I'm looking at now, you're a good size-aru." Yao beamed in delight.

Kiku's face rurned a dark shade of red at the last comment. He closed his eyes and looked away. "I-I wasn't worried about my size, although I'm glad you think I'm normal. I guess, I'm not really used to letting anyone see me naked. The only people who have are you, Yong Soo, and Feliciano."

Yao looked surprised at the last comment. "Feliciano? When the hell has he seen you naked?"

Kiku sighed. "I have spent many nights at his house at many occasions. He is a kind person, but he has no sense in privacy. And Yong Soo has because he keeps trying to 'claim' me every chance he gets. I don't know why though. He's in love with you, Yao."

Yao took a deep breath. "Kiku," He looked at Kiku with a somewhat sad look, and his tone was a bit sad. "I think I should tell you the truth. Yong Soo isn't in love with me. He told me he has been lying about loving me to cover up who he really loves. He hasn't told me who, but I knew he was telling the truth because he was very serious-aru. And he never is."

Kiku looked a bit bewildered. "I-I can't believe it's not you. And he was really good at convincing all of us too. Is it still someone in this family?" Kiku shifted his position from a hunched over one to cross legged and leaning over, out of curiosity.

"_Shi_. It's still someone from this family. I still don't know who though." Yao put some shampoo in his hands and started to wash Kiku's hair. "I want to find out, but I don't want to push it. I want to help him."

Kiku nodded. "I want to help you find out who he likes and help him as well. I care for him as my younger brother. And I want to try to be a better brother to all my siblings as well."

Yao smiled. "Kiku, I think that's a wonderful idea-aru. And of course I'll let you help me." Yao paused washing Kiku's hair as an idea popped into his head. "Kiku, do you think that maybe Yong Soo is in love with you? He has been trying to claim you after all-aru. And he's been much friendlier and talking to you more often. Not like he hasn't been friendly to you all his life, he has, but he's been much friendlier lately-aru."

Kiku blushed madly and shook his head. "I don't think so. If he is being friendlier to me, maybe he just wants attention, or wants to get on better terms with me. I highly doubt he is in love with me. But I will keep that in mind, though."

"Okay. I will too. This is something we both need to figure out and keep a close eye on-aru." Yao was a bit angry at the thought that maybe, just maybe, his younger brother Yong Soo was in love with his Kiku. _His_ Kiku. That was _his_. And _nobody_ else's. The thought of the possibility made Yao pissed. Without knowing it, he started to scrub Kiku's head much, much harder.

"OW! Ow! Yao! Are youtrying ot rip my head off?"

Yao snapped back in to reality and had a horrified look on his face. "Aiyaa! I'm sorry Kiku. I was just thinking."

* * *

After they were finished with their bath, Yao and Kiku were in the living room. Kiku was half naked, with his shirt stripped from his body. His upper body was filled with ugly bruises, scratches, and deep cuts. Yao came back a minute later with bandages and medicine.

"Alright, your scratches look better, but your bruises and cuts are another thing-aru. They need a lot of time to heal."

"Yes. I was afraid so." Kiku looked down. Yao sighed and went over to Kiku, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Don't be sad-aru. They will heal. Although, the cuts may leave scars. That's the bad thing-aru." He let go of Kiku.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who is that? Are you expecting company, Yao?" Yao only shook his head in suspicion in response. Kiku looked at him then slowly went to the front of the door, and opened it.

"ANIKI! It's been a while da-ze! How are-" Yong Soo's happy, cheerful expression and tone seased once he saw Kiku. "Kiku," His voice was sad, and barely above a whisper. His facial expression was filled with sadness, revenge, and sorrow. "Kiku, who did this to you?" He stepped in the house and grazed his eyes over Kiku's body. "Who?"

Both Yao and Kiku looked at the youger Korean, a bit surprised. "I'm don't know, Yong Soo. I remember there were four people, they all had white skin, and one of them had green eyes. Yao and I are making a list on the four people, listing the traits I remembered. But I don't remember much. It has only been two day-"

Before Kiku had finished or said another word, Yong Soo ran over to Kiku and embraced him into a tight, loving, protective hug. "I will find whoever did this, and I will get revenge. Nobody does this to my precious brother. NOBODY!" With the last word said, Yong Soo started to cry, burying his head into his brother's neck. Kiku hugged his brother back, unknowing that a _very_ jealous pair of eyes were watching the two from the side.

"Yong Soo, you must keep this is a secret from the other nations. Especially the rest of out family-aru. It would be bad if they found out. Oh the things they might do-aru..." The thought made all three nations shiver.

"I won't tell. I promise. As long as you let me help you. Can I?"

Of course, Yong Soo. I would really appreciate it." Kiku smiled at his younger brother.

"Sure thing-aru. Come on, we need to apply medicine to Kiku and re-bandage him." With that said, all three nations sat down in the living room and settled down.


	6. Planning

Yao was sitting on the couch across from Kiku, who was sitting on a small stool in the middle of the living room. Kiku kept shifting on the stool. Yao noticed this, but decided to ignore it. Stool were uncomfortable. Yong Soo was sitting behind Kiku, facing his back. They were both applying rubbing alcohol to Kiku's chest and back. As they were applying the alcohol, Yong Soo broke the silence first.

"Kiku, there are letters carved in to your back. From the attackers." He carefully traced the letters with the tips of his fingers. But the little contact with his skin made Kiku gasp and shiver.

"Y-Yong Soo. P-Please don't touch there. It hurts so much. It hurts.." Kiku's voice was barely above a whisper as he was shivering and little tears started to form on the edges of his eyes.

Yong Soo removed his fingers slowly from Kiku's shivering back. "Sorry..." Noticing that he was still shivering, Yong Soo hugged his waist from behind and Yao took hold of Kiku's hands. "The carvings had four letters. 'H.' 'I'. 'A' and 'V'. I wonder what those are for..."

Yao stood and looked over at the carvings, pulling the other two in a standing position. "Maybe they are the initials of the attackers-aru. But there are so many nations whose names start with those. Nation and human names-aru. This is going to be difficult."

Kiku shifted again, but he was standing, and even showed a look of pure un-comfortableness. Yao noticed that this was getting a bit odd, but decided to wait a little longer. "_Hai_. It's going to be difficult. I'm sorry that I can't remember anything. I wish I could be more help." Kiku shifted again.

Yao pulled him in a warm hug. "Don't be sorry-aru! You didn't do _anything_ wrong. It was those people who attacked you. They did the wrong by hurting you in the first place-aru!"

Yong Soo nodded his head at this, agreeing. "Yeah! Those attackers are in the wrong da-ze! I will avenge Kiku for this. This behavior is unacceptable. UNACCEPTABLE!" He tossed his hand up in the air, dramatizing his speech.

Yao nodded, while Kiku still looked upset. "No. They probably had a good reason to treat me this way. I know I can't really tell if I hurt anyone, and I know I'm blunt. I know I did something to them to make them act this way. And when I find out who, I'll apologize for my behavior."

Silence. There was silence.

Yao and Yong Soo just stared at Kiku, with a sort of sad look glazed in both of their eyes. "Kiku," Yao was the first to respond, after a few long moments of silence. "I want you to listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You were just running out of the house in a hurry because you thought you were going to be late for a meeting. Even if you were late, Germany probably wouldn't have scolded you because you are never late. If anything, he probably would have been concerned. I would have too. So would Feliciano, Yong Soo, anyone! There is _nothing_ to apologize for. Those people who attacked you should be the ones who apologize. Not you. Please don't apologize Kiku." Yao walked over to Kiku, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into the crook of Kiku's neck. "Please don't apologize." Yong Soo soon followed in the footsteps of Yao's actions, hugging Kiku as well.

"Aniki is right. You did nothing wrong. You are probably one of the most innocent Nations out there da-ze. The only time where you have hurt anyone is during a war. And even after the wars, the Nations you hurt would forgive you, because your just too friendly."

The only thing Kiku could do at this point was hug them back. "If you say so."

Yao was the first who pulled back. "We know so." Yong Soo only nodded into Kiku's chest, Yong Soo's boy still latched on to Kiku...

Kiku sighed. "Alright." Kiku sighed. "Now what do we do?"

Yong Soo looked up and pulled back a little, just a little, face brightening up in the process. "We should probably interview the other countries, you know, if they had any idea about Kiku being beaten da-ze."

Yao and Kiku just nodded. "That sounds like a god idea to me-aru. Maybe, if we ask, the other countries might know who attacked Kiku, where he was attacked, and with what weapon. It's almost like the game of Clue-aru! It's a mystery!" Yao bounced up and down and turned to Kiku. "How does that sound Kiku? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Kiku smiled a bit and chuckled at Yao's child-like behavior. "_Hai_. That sounds like a good plan to me, Yao."

Yao smiled greatly and clapped his hands. "Wonderful-aru! Now, who should we start with?"

Yong Soo raised his hand excitedly ans answered, "Oh! I know! We should start with the countries that are closest with Japan! So, that means our Asian family, The macaroni brothers, the Potato Head, Sleeping Beauty, Phantom of The Opera, Opium, and Hamburger Grease da-ze!"

Yao and Kiku just stood there awkwardly with both of their faces looking exactly like (-_-), not really knowing how to respond to that. Fortunately, Yao was the first to break the silence. "Yong Soo, do you have anything against the other nations that are friends with Kiku-aru?"

Yong Soo just puffed out his cheeks and pouted and crossed his arms. "They get too close to him and they're too stupid da-ze!"

Once again, Yao and Kiku were silent. Kiku, thought that Yong Soo was just being crazy, and that there was nothing wrong with having 'special' friends. Yao, on the other hand, was actually agreeing with what Yong Soo had said, for once.

"Yong Soo-kun, there is nothing wrong with my, err, friends?" Kiku looked at Yong Soo, a bit dazed, because he still didn't know how to respond to Yong Soo's comment.

Yong Soo looked at him with cheeky smile. "Yes. Like I said, they get too close to you and they're stupid. The only one who is allowed to get close to you is me da-ze! Closeness was originated in Korea, after all!" Yong Soo ran over to Kiku, and being the Korean that he is, glomped and groped hi, err, 'breasts'.

Yao, being Yao, immediately whacked Yong Soo in the head with a wok, that he pulls out from God-knows-where. "Aiyaa! Don't go groping injured people. And don't say that you're the only one who gets to get close with Kiku! I'm his older brother, I have a right to claim the closeness title-aru!"

Yong Soo let go of Kiku, massaging his head, and glaring at Yao. "No you don't da-ze! I claimed the title. After all claiming titles was originated in Korea-"

_WHACK!_

And yet, another fatal blow of the wok was delivered to Yong Soo's already throbbing head. "Shut up-aru!"

Meanwhile, Kiku was staring at the both of them, not knowing the slightest of what was going on between them. And for once, Kiku wisely chose to stay out of it. 'For once', being the key word there.

Keep that in mind. "Umm, Yao, Yong Soo-kun, which country should we interview first?" With Kiku gladly interrupting, Yao and Yong Soo ceased their arguing and looked over at Kiku with bubbly smiles.

"I think it would be best if we interview Germany-aru. He is probably one of th emost organized Nazis-EHEM! I mean countries out there. So he'll easily listen."

Kiku and Yong Soo nodded their heads. "Alright, to Ludwig's house for an interview! After all, interview were originated in Korea, da-ze!" Kiku and Yao just slowly shook their heads in shame as they followed their younger brother out the door.

* * *

Okay. Not much to say here. Do you guys have any idea on who the attackers are? If so, leave a review on you idea. Remember, there are country names and human names. Try to figure them out. There is an 'I', a 'V', an 'A', and an 'H'. Whoever gets them figured out gets a cookie! Oh. One more thing:

Asian family: Viet, Mei, Leon, Tai. (AM I missing anyone?)

Potao Head: Ludwig

Macaroni Brothers: Feliciano an dLovino

Sleeping Beauty: Heracles

Phantom of the Opera: Sadiq

Opium: Arthur

Hamburger Grease: Alfred

So, until we meet again, Bai!

-Amy


End file.
